Wait For Me
by Ebony10
Summary: Scotty's thoughts for The Long Blue Line I think that's the ep title, not sure . Slight L/S.


This is based off the last episode (The Long Blue Line or something like that) and may contain spoilers. If you don't want to know, don't read it. Scotty's side during (or around) the scenes involving both Lil and Scotty. First two scenes based on actual scenes. Last scene is more of my own interpretation of what could be happening.

And while I'm on that topic: OMG!!!! LIL!!! *ahem* okay, I'm done.

Don't own 'em.

**Wait for Me**

***************************************************************************************

_The scene where Lil and Scotty first go to the school, commenting on the students breaking ranks_

Scotty smirked at the comment of the uniformed boy in front of them. Okay, he probably shouldn't be thinking of this kid as a boy. Or a kid. Technically, they were adults. Scotty mentally rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. Never gonna happen. He was just a kid, making a cheeky comment. He glanced at Lil, remembering his words about how the guys felt about the beautiful blond.

The kid had a point. She could be damn distracting.

*************************************************************************************

_That scene at the office, looking over the hate mail_

Scotty sat, frozen to his seat as Lil walked to the elevators.

First of all, 'dollface'? Paired with that sexy smile of hers, it was enough to stun him into silence.

Second, what? Just...what? Maybe he was naive, but it was hard to imagine Lil having to put up with the kind of shit they were encountering on the case. None of the guys on their team acted like that. Sure, Vera could be a bit sexist, but it was obviously good natured. The guy completely trusted and admired both Lil and Kat. Besides, Lil was just so damn intimidating. Downright terrifying sometimes. It made his blood boil just thinking about her having to put up with that shit. The sexist comments. And his heart practically froze at the idea of her being left high and dry, no backup.

How could a guy be commended, _revered_, and still be such a jackass? Scotty felt a bit sick at having been one of the guys who had bought into the legend that was Lil's tormentor. Damn Harris.

And what was that right before she made her escape? What had she been holding? It was clearly upsetting her. And Scotty did not like when things upset his Lil. Um, oops. ...when things upset Lil. Omit possessive particle. Bad...his concentration was shot. It was too late. So hard to suppress feelings when you've worked a fucking 12 hour shift. Scotty rolled his head from one side to the other, stretching out the exhausted muscles. Time to go. Now that Lil had bitten the bullet and gone home for the night, Scotty could too.

He hated leaving her alone here at the department. Never felt quite right. She was already alone with her thoughts too often at home. As a matter of fact, her thoughts were generally isolated. How many times did the team wonder what she was thinking? No need for her to be physically alone at the office.

Or for him to be, actually. With that thought, he stood and grabbed his coat, following the path Lil had taken barely five minutes earlier.

****************************************************************************************

_What Scotty's doing when Lil calls. Timeline may be off, but hopefully you can all overlook that._

Scotty groggily picked up his cell phone, blindly hitting the talk button after seeing the caller ID screen lit up.

"H'lo?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. There was a scuffling noise. "Lil?"

He heard a cry, followed by the grinding of metal and suddenly he was wide awake, sitting up in bed. "Lil? What's going on? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Again no answer. Scotty jumped out of bed, hearing a scream that chilled him to the bone. Odd. It sounded like there was rushing water very nearby. As in a few feet, at most. Where the hell was she? He grabbed his land line, dialing the precinct. He needed this call tracked asap. Upon hearing someone answer, he tersely gave the order. Amazing how much could happen in less than sixty seconds. He instructed the man on the other end of the phone to send backup as well as an ambulance to the location when he got it. He had already slid his feet into shoes, not bothering with a shirt.

He heard some scrambling through the earpiece of his cell and tensed, waiting—hoping—for a response from Lil. Then everything was silent. He held his cell away from his ear, looking at the display. Signal faded.

Shit!

"You get it?" Scotty asked brusquely.

"Yes, sir."

As the tech relayed the location to him, Scotty was running out his door.

_I'm coming, Lil. Wait for me._

AN: Okay. I can't handle waiting a week!!! Thank you, FloatingAmoeba, for posting a one shot!! Totally made my day! Here's my one shot and I will be working on a longer, separate one to follow (provided I find the time). She _better_ not die.


End file.
